


The Call

by J2m_forever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J2m_forever/pseuds/J2m_forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are homosexual couple living in present day Seattle. That have an amazing relationship and everything seems fine until they start getting threatening calls. Soon strange things start happening and their happily ever after becomes a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I wake up and smile. Deans arm lays around my body pulling me into him. His head is buried in my hair and I can hear his steady deep breaths indicating he is still asleep. I would wake him up so I can move but I know his alarm will go off soon and I'm too tired from hours of classes and studying and writing reports. I'm studying to become a surgeon and it takes effort. Lots of effort and money. That's why Dean and I both work sometimes even double shifts. 

I hear the sound of morning talk show hosts and Dean climbs out of bed and walks to my side. He bends down and presses his soft lips to my cheek. "Have a nice Saturday Cas. Ill see you after work"   
"Can't wait" I smile shyly and whisper back.   
Saturday, finally, the one day I don't have to do anything. No classes no work. I drift back to sleep and wake to the sun blaring through my window. Two o'clock already. I guess I really do need to sleep more. I get up and work my way to the kitchen. 

Since I'm a college student and Dean only works as a mechanic we have to share a fairly small apartment. The kitchen is hardly big enough for our 20-year old refrigerator and the living room is way too cramped. I can't wait till I become Dr.Castiel Novak then Dean and I could own a house. A big one in the city. 

That was our dream. Get better jobs, a home, and maybe even adopt kids. Of course that would be harder for us being homosexual and all but we don't care. 

Dean finally got home at about 11:00. He walked over to where I sat watching TV and plopped down on the couch. His clothes were covered in grease. "Dean! You're getting the couch dirty!"   
"Maybe I should get out of these clothes" he said seductively. I couldn't resist that smile. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in touching our lips together. He slipped his hands around my back and started inching his fingers up my shirt. Obediently I leaned back and ripped it off for him. He smiled and slid his hand around to my side fingers wrapping around me. Just I was about to put my hand up his shirt the phone rang. 

Dean gave an irritated look and reluctantly I reached behind me and grabbed the phone in the coffee table. I hit the answer button. "Hello"   
Static  
"Hello. Whose there??"  
More static. Then there was an odd voice low and quite barely understandable through the speaker. "I'm coming..."   
The voice continued but I hung up. We had been getting weird calls like that way too much lately. Dean said it was a joke but I don't think so.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dean_

Cas looked worried as he hung up the phone. I knew immeadiatly what was wrong. We had gotten another anonymous call. He always got upset when we got them so I have to calm him down. I feel bad for Cas. He's alway so freaked that someone will try to hurt me because we are gay. I always try to console him but sometimes I get worried too.

I watch Cas put the phone back on the table and he grabs my hand pulling me too bed. We are both tired so I wrap my arm around us and pull the covers around us. We sleep soundly that night and well into Sunday. By the time we finally roll out of bed its about 3:00.

Cas decides to study. Of course. That's all he ever does anymore, study and work, study and work. I wish it didn't take so many years if college to become a surgeon then we could finally move away from the crowded streets of Seattle and to the beautiful secluded countryside. We could even take that cross country road trip we always dreamed of.

After about four hours if watching TV and cleaning my Impala while Cas studies I decide we need to get out of the apartment. I fling the door to our bedroom open and fling my arms around Cas who is huddled over the small desk in the corner if the room. "We should go out." I say in his ear.  
"I'm studying"  
"You've been studying for the past four hours if you study anymore your brain just might give out."  
"Fine."  
"Way to sound optimistic" I say sarcastically and he grins from ear to ear.

We decided to go out to our favorite burger place. We talked for hours until they had to kick us out. Cas and I used to do that kind of thing all the time but then he started his final semester at school and I got a job as a mechanic down town. We stay too busy to do much of anything anymore. But somehow we manage. We get through everyday with smiles on our faces even when we may not see each other for more than five minutes a day.

Getting home from the dinner Cas jumps in the shower and I turn on the TV. There's absolutely nothing good on so I decide to entertain myself. I make my way to the bathroom and shed my clothes onto the floor. The steam from the shower makes so that Cas can't see me until I slide the door back. He quickly turns around to face me and gives me a seductive smile before I slide my hands around to his back and pull him closer to me.

Our mouths fit perfectly together and I quickly slip my tounge into his mouth savouring the taste. He puts his hand on my stomach and I trace his v-line with my finger tips. Soon I am thrusting my hips against him while pinning him the wall. He moans as I wrap my fingers around his dick. I drop to my knees in the shower as he starts to come and I taste all of it stroking him through an orgasm. He reaches for the shower and we stumble out dripping wet and not caring one bit. Cas shoved me unto the bed and we layed there making out for what seemed like hours until we both fell asleep.

I woke the next morning to ACDC blaring through the radio. I quickly turned it off in hopes to not wake Cas. I roll out of bed and give Cas a goodbye kiss because I won't see him till the end of my shift 12 hours from now. I stumble to the kitchen and lazily get dressed into the clothes I find in the laundry basket on the counter. My gaze falls to the answering machine and I notice we have two messages. One of them is blank with only static in the background and the other one is from Sammy.

He said that he would be in town with his girlfriend next weekend and wanted to meet up for dinner one night. I was so excited to hear this. I hadn't seen my baby brother since he left for Stanford Pre-Law. And now I could finally meet this girl he tells me so much about when he calls. Should I tell him about Cas? Sam knew that we were roommates but he didn't know we were together and I'm not sure how he would take it. Last Sam knew I had slept with just about every girl in my graduating class. And now I'm gay and in a committed relationship. It would defiantly be shoking news.


	3. Chapter 3

_Cas_

"Are you almost ready Dean? Sam will almost be done eating by the time we can walk out of this door."

Dean had been increasingly nervous about Sam's visit. He would ask me which shirt to where and leather jacket or no leather jacket. It was exhausting. But I put up with it, Dean hadn't seen his brother in two years and he was finally meeting his girlfriend and Sam was meeting me. I kept wandering if Sam knew for a fact we were together. Was that something Dean would tell his brother? I hadn't told my brothers, Gabriel or lucifer, but then again Dean and Sam were much closer than us. I remember stories of Sam that Dean would tell me. He said that Sam was as smart as could be, loved technology, was a great shot, and didn't get along with their dad at all.

I found that sad considering what happened to their mother, died in a fire. Dean still has nightmares about it but if I try to console him he shakes it off and won't let me speak.

Finally, Dean scrambled out of the bedroom wearing a dark green v-neck worn out jeans and his leather jacket. Classic. "Son of a bitch where did I put my shoes!?!"  
"Calm down babe they are in the closet in the hall."  
He rushed to the hall and shoved his feet into his boots. We walked down to where Dean always parked his car and drive off to meet Sam.

"Sammy! Jesus you've grown, is that even possible? One more inch you'll be a classified giant."  
Sam grinned and hugged his brother. When they let go he took a step back and placed his hand on the back of a beautiful blonde woman. "Dean this is Jessica"  
"Please call me Jess." She smiled and hugged Dean. He introduced me to Sam and Jess and we all went to go sit down. Dinner was amazing. San and Jess were the sweetest people alive and Dean acted so young and free with them. I fad my seem Dean this laid back and happy in ages. The only thing I started to notice was he avoided talking about us. He would ask question after question about Sam and Jess but as soon as they asked about us...nothing. He dodged answering like an old pro finally I decided to butt in.  
"Dean why don't you tell Sam about our hiking trip this past fall?"  
" oh they don't wanna hear about that." Dean smiled.  
"Are you kidding? Tell us everything." Jess said winking at me.  
Dean and I proceeded to tell then about our trip. About how Dean had surprised me with it one weekend. I came home from school and our bags were packed and loaded into the van.

We had driven for 3 hours and got to the hotel at 8:00. He treated me to late night dinner and even better things in bed that night ( we left that part out of the story). The next morning we went to the woods and hiked for hours before having a picnic in a clearing. It wasn't a big vacation but it was beautiful. Being away in the woods we didn't have to worry about anything or anyone.

"Aw that's so sweet." Jess blushed.  
"I never knew you were a romantic." Sam teased his brother.

We all went and gathered outside to say our goodbyes. "It was fun meeting you two." I said shaking their hands. Jess smiled and hugged me and Dean. Sam shook my hand then turned to his brother and embraced him. It was a sweet hug. One that you see in the movies where the characters have been lost for so long and now they were found. I wish that my brothers and I were that close.

I remember coming home from school and just praying that Lucifer, being the oldest, hadn't had a bad day that he would take out on Gabe. They would only fight they always left me out of it but the fighting us what drove me away. Though, I do miss Gabriel sometimes I can't bare being near lucifer.

Sam and let go of each other and we went our separate ways. Once we got back to the apartment Dean was in a great mood. He went out and bought desert. Cherry pie.  
We ate it while watching Star Wars. It was a perfect night. Dinner with his brother, amazing desert, Star Wars, and I had my favorite guy on earth with me.

I smiled as we tucked ourselves into bed for the night. What could possibly go wrong on a night like tonight.


End file.
